


horrid desires

by harmacy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: NSFW fic, Solo, Work In Progress, doctor kijieli, its been a while man, ivans a sick fuck, ngl i hate him, sorry bout my spacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmacy/pseuds/harmacy
Summary: i dont know what to put here dont read this ficoh yeah also ivan is fresh out of college





	horrid desires

\--  
Cold blue eyes were in a certain type of hyper-focus over the bloodied and gloved hands in their sights.  _Fuck._ He couldn't get like this here. Couldn't get like this over something so dreadfully disgusting. Hell, what would Mother think of him if she'd known just how terrible her own son turned out? She'd be disappointed beyond  _all_ extremities. He'd have to clean up and get home, yes? No, no no. Ivan clenches his fists together, him having started to sweat profusely. He was still such an awful ball of nerves, and after all these years too? God, he even brought shame upon himself.   
"Dr. Kijieli?"   
The redhead nearly jumped. Now was  _not_ the time for a nurse to come in. He draws in a shaken breath, hoping his face didn't reflect just how badly his nerves were on edge as he'd turned his head to look over to the woman in the doorway. "Can I help you?" He uttered, trying his best to make himself relax as he'd eyed the (now somewhat concerned, mind you) nurse, her stepping in. "Why haven't you cleaned up yet, the surgery ended well over 10 minutes ago." Ivan clears his throat. "I'll clean up in a minute, sorry." He murmurs, his gaze darting off to the side. Shooting him a bit of a side-eye, a look of skepticism played her face subtly. "If you say so.." She hummed hopelessly, turning and beginning to walk out. The brunette was stopped, Ivan saying before she left: "Please close the door behind you."   
And so the fresh surgeon had found himself alone, those conflicting feelings still flooding his weary head. Bringing a hand up, he catches the rubber of his bloodied glove between sharp teeth, a small bit of bloody residue carrying over to his taste buds as his breath hitched. He pulls the glove off finally, picking it up at the wrist and dropping it into his lap. Breathing stuttering, Ivan stood, carrying himself toward the door to his office as he'd promptly locked the door. He couldn't let someone walk in, as awful as it was, he really didn't have a choice. He'd needed to take care of himself. He needed to do so  _right now._ He mutters something incoherent to himself, making his way over to his desk chair and reluctantly sitting himself down in the rather average furniture. He wasn't sure where he'd start. Hell, it'd been a while since he'd even  _thought_ about touching himself, but something inside him had his gears grinding over perhaps one of the more unpleasant turn-ons tucked away in the back of his brain. It's quite obvious what that entails, and I shouldn't have to spell it out for you. Huffing quietly to himself, the short-haired redhead looked down to the other gloved grubby, a small yet rather distasteful idea blossoming in that brain of his. His bare hand slowly trails down, his brows furrowing slightly as he'd began to slowly palm himself through the pants of his scrubs. He gives a small huff through his nose, his eyes fluttering shut as he'd tried his best to concentrate on.. perhaps something else. Maybe a hot girl, perhaps something of the likes? He was lost, and he'd wanted to stop feeling the way he did. His hips rolling slightly into the soft yet unforgivably slight pleasure, he hums lowly to himself, dipping his head the smallest bit. God, what was he doing? Getting off for the sake of being hot and bothered,  _at work?_ His actions made him feel shameful, and worse enough, that only added to the pleasure. Already, it seemed as if he was getting an erection, his breath catching as he'd began to ache and yearn more for contact between his legs.


End file.
